Modern Tale of Inuyasha: Hunt for a murderer
by Strifer
Summary: What if the Story was Tweaked? What if Inuyasha was arrested for the murder of Kikio, and Kagome was his lawer? R
1. Chapter One: Tale of a Murder

A.N. This Fic came to my mind out of the blue, so I thought I might as well write it out. Here it is, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the vocies say I will...  
  
  
  
Modern Time Tale of Inuyasha: Hunt for a murderer.   
  
Chapter One: Tale of a murder  
  
  
  
" Prisioner number 4-15-7-666. " A guard stood before the cell, flashlight pointed into the depths of the room.   
  
A young man sat in the cell agianst a wall.  
  
" Turn that god damn thing off, your aiming it right in my eyes. " he said, squinting at the guard.  
  
" Prisioner number-" The guard was cut off the man.  
  
" My name is no damn number, its Inuyasha. " Inuyasha yelled at the guard.  
  
The gaurd growled, the kid had pissed him off. " Get your ass up kid, your lawer is here to see you.   
  
The court assigned one to you, but its not going to help you at all, your gonna get the chair for what you did. "  
  
Inuyasha glared at the guard. " Bulshit, I was framed. I didn't kill her. "  
  
" Yeah right, get out here so you can meet your lawer." the guard slid open the cell door, reached in,   
  
and yanked out Inuyasha. Inuyasha sliped and nearly face planted, but maneged to catch himself in air. Inuyasha glaced  
  
around the the damp cell blonk that he had come to reside in. He lived in the block that was left for special cases like him, murders and such.  
  
After regaining his composure, Inuyasha turned to the prision guard.  
  
" Ok, lets do this, The court better have assigned a good one. "  
  
The guard grinned at Inuyasha, " At least you hope, but from what I've seen, you better start praying. " Then Inuyasha and the guard set  
  
off to meet his lawer.  
  
~Else where...~  
  
The lawer sipped at some coffee as she read the profile on her client. His name was Inuyasha, no known last name. Age 24, Arrested for the murder of his girlfriend, Kikio Hamanoshi. She had been shot multiply times by a custom gun own only by Inuyasha. The gun was a gift from his father, so one else knows how to make it. He was facing a sentence of murder in the first degree. Inuyasha has made repeated claims  
  
that he was framed, and didn't kill her. He even has an allaby that he was at a bar with friends during the recorded time of death for Kikio.  
  
The lawer set her coffee down on the table, and rubbed her temples. This was going to be a hard case, but it was her job to try as hard as she   
  
could to help him...  
  
~Back to Inuyasha~  
  
Inuyasha and the guard came to the room marked conference, and the guard opened the door and led Inuyasha inside. Inuyasha looked   
  
around the room, and say his lawer, back turned to him. The gaurd step forward. " Inuyasha, let me introduce you to your lawer,"  
  
The lawer turn to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha felt his heart sink into his gut. She stood at about his height, and was very good looking, but the main  
  
problem was that his lawer was a girl, and Inuyasha knew that he was doomed now. She held her hand out to Inuyasha.  
  
" Hello, my name is Kagome. "  
  
Well, thats it for the first chapter of my story. I will need to get some reviews befoe I put up the next chapter. so... GET THOSE REVIEWS IN!!!!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Strifer. 


	2. Chapter Two: Trial by Fire

A.N. Hi people, here is the next chapter of the story. Enjoy.  
  
P.S. Thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
Diclaimer: I do own Inuyasha! ( Sees an army of lawers running his way..) O.o' never mind what I said...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Modern Tale of Inuyasha: Hunt for a murderer  
  
Chapter Two: Trial By Fire  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly at the hand that had been offered to him, not really knowing what to do. Inuyasha had  
  
been horrified by the fact that his lawer, the person that could be the diciding factor in his fate was..well...A CHICK!  
  
Sure, he thought that she was the most beutiful person that he had ever seen in his life, she might have even been a match  
  
for Kikiyo, if she was still alive, but in a trial, looks don't matter at all. After a few more monents, the gaurd noticed Inuyasha's  
  
behavor, and sharply elbowed him in the ribs, jarring Inuyasha from his trance. Inuyasha took her hand, and gentaly shook it,  
  
muttering under his breath, " Oh...um, hi, I'm Inuyasha..." He didn't attept to make eye contact with her.   
  
Kagome gave his hand a tighter grip. " Its a pleasure to meet you Inuyasha, I will be your lawer for this case," Kagome   
  
then turned to the gaurd. " I would like to be left with my client now, if its no trouble to you. "   
  
The gaurd stared back at Kagome, a confused look on his face. " Are you sure? I mean.. He's convicted for murder. Are  
  
you sure you be alright? "   
  
Kagome gave the gaurd a small smile. "I'm sure I will be alright."   
  
The gaurd turned and walked out of the room, leaving a gloomy Inuyasha with a cheery Kagome. Kagome looked at her client.  
  
He was a good looking man, hell, she was kidding herself, he was a great looking man. Kagome's mind stared to wander, but she  
  
brought herself back to reality. " You can take a seat if you wish. " Kagome piont to the seat aposite of her's, and watched Inuyasha  
  
sit down. "Ok," She started, " Now tell me what you where doing at the time of Kikiyo's death. "  
  
Inuyasha's face sudenly regained color, and he began to tell her his story. " Well, me and my good friend Miroku where out   
  
at a bar at the recorded time of death of my girlfriend, Kikiyo, and where out having a few drinks. Since I have a lisense, I am aloud  
  
to carry around my Tetsuigia.." He was cut off by Kagome. " Tetsuigia? Whats that? "   
  
Inuyasha sighed, " Its what I call the gun that my father gave me."  
  
Kagome, who's face now had that, 'Oh now I get it..' look on it, said, " Oh you mean the murder weapon. Ok, continue. "  
  
" As I was saying, " Inuyasha continued, " After I was done with drinking, I sadi goodbye to Miroku, then headed home.  
  
When I got to my house, I found Kikiyo dead, shot up. While I stared in horror at the body, the police came barging in the door,  
  
I guess one of the neibhors heard the gun shots, and since I had Tetsuigia on me, they auto matically arrested me and chraged me  
  
with first degree murder. And, since I had a few to many drinks, that helped their story along. But I didn't kill her, and of the bullets  
  
where still in the clip loaded into Tetsuigia, and she had been shot eight or so times. "  
  
Kagome took all of this in, " I think with this evidence, and the testamony of your friend, we may have a case here. And don't  
  
worry Inuyasha, I will try my hardest to help you. "  
  
Inuyasha gave sigh of relif, maybe having a girl for a lawer wasn't such a bad thing after all. " Thank you, Miss."  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuuyasha, " Just call me Kagome."   
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, and a small smile crept up on his face, " Ok. Thank you, Kagome. "  
  
She smiled wide now, something about the way he had said her name made her happy, " Don't thank me just yet, we still  
  
have a case to win. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well people, there you go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please.   
  
Thanks,  
  
Strifer 


	3. Chapter Three: Judgement Day

A.N. Thanks for the reviews! ( and for the cookie! * Eats cookie.* )  
  
Here is the next chapter of the story. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: *Sob* I wish I owned Inuyasha, but I don't! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! *SOB*  
  
Modern Tale of Inuyasha: Hunt for a Murderer  
  
Chapter Three: Judgement Day  
  
"All rise for the honorable judge Setenbu! " the bailif boomed out over the entire court room. Inuyasha had found himself  
  
standing, and looking around the entire court room. He found that Miroku was sitting towards the middle of the room, and Miroku  
  
gave Inuyasha a smirk and a thumbs up when he noticed him looking at him. Inuyasha also saw most of Kikiyo's family, and, to  
  
his great shock, Naraku, his nemisis since they first met, sitting in the back of the court room. As the judge made his way in, Inuyasha  
  
glanced over to Kagome, standing and looking at the judge smiling. She looked over to Inuyasha, and saw the semi-worried look apon  
  
his face. She put her hand to her mouth and whispered to him.  
  
" Don't worry about a thing Inuyasha, we are going to win this case, no sweat. "   
  
" I hope..." Inuyasha said as the judge took his seat.  
  
" You may be seated. " the judge said, " Bailif, state the case. "  
  
The bailif steped forward, holding out a piece of paper. " The case is that of Inuyasha verus the people, charge is the first   
  
degree murder of one Kikiyo. Defendent is facing a death sentence if conviced. "  
  
The judge then turned to Inuyasha. " Defendent, how do you plead? "  
  
Inuyasha stood up, " I plead not guilty, your Honor. "  
  
" Very well, Defendent, call up your first witness. " The judge said to Kagome.  
  
" My first witness is a Mr. Miroku Induwelnt. " Kagome stated to the court, and then looked back at Miroku. Miroku got  
  
up from where he was seated, and aproached the bench. As he walked by Kagome, his hand sneeked out and grabed her butt.   
  
Kagome yelped in surprise, then slaped the smiling Miroku. Laughter burst from the judge, and a dull thud could be heard as   
  
Inuyasha's head hit the table, muttering " Pervert."   
  
Kagome regained her composure, then turned to Miroku, who had just finished swearing in. " Now, Miroku, can you please  
  
tell the court what both you and Inuyasha where doing on the night that Kikiyo was murdered? "  
  
Miroku shifted in his seat, then began to speak, " Me and my good friend Inuyasha had both gone out to one of our favorite  
  
bars, and where enjoying some drinks. At about 3:00 a.m., over two hours after the recorded time of death, Inuyasha dicided that  
  
he was going to call it a night and head home. I bid him fare well, and he left. I have with me ten signatures, from people who where  
  
in the bar at the same time as us, stating that they say Inuyasha and me there, and that he left at 3:00 a.m. " He handed the bailif the  
  
signed document, who then gave it to the judge. The judge scaned the document, then handed it to the bailif.   
  
  
  
" Give this to the jury, it will help them with their disicion. "   
  
The bailif handed it to the jury, and then Kaogme turned to the judge. " I have no more questions, the prosicuter may call their   
  
witness to the stand. " Miroku got up, then went back and took his seat. The prosicuter got up, then turned to adress the court.  
  
" I would like to call up Naraku Hitsumori to the stand. " Everyone gasped as Naraku, almost as if he where floating on air,   
  
made his way to the stand.  
  
The prosicuter then began to question Naraku. " Can you tell us what you know about the defendent? "  
  
Naraku, with a voice so cold that it sent chills up Kagome's spine, spoke. " I've know Inuyasha for more than ten years now,  
  
and all I have to say is that he is a disgrace to society. He's an evil person, and very abusive to. I was a good friends with Kikiyo,  
  
and she would come to me all the time, crying to me about how Inuyasha would get wildly drunk, and no matter how much she  
  
pleaded or begged, he would rape and beat her nightly. In my opinion, Inuyasha killed her for the sheer fun of it. " This statement  
  
caused an uproar in the court, and a mayjor one in Inuyasha.  
  
" YOU LIEING SON OF A BITCH! " He screamed, jumping up from his seat. " I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HER!  
  
I'M GONNA RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!" Inuyasha advanced towards Naraku, but was pulled back and seated by Kagome.  
  
" SILENCE! " The judge's voice boomed out over the court, his hammer coming down hard enough to silence the court, and  
  
everyone in the building. The judge turned to the jury. " Jury, go now with the evidence at hand, and make your desicion. The court  
  
will take a brake until you have made it. " The judge brought down his hammer, and the entire court started to disipate, as did the jury.  
  
~An Hour or so later...~  
  
Everyone was seated in the court as the jury filed back into their seats. The judge turned to the jury. " Please state your   
  
disicion. "  
  
The reppresentative stood up. " We the jury, find the defendent...." Inuyasha crosed his fingers, praying to himself.  
  
"..NOT GUILTY! "  
  
A roar erupted from everyone, and Inuyasha sloached back into his seat. " Thank the Gods. " he said to himself...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well people, there you go, a nice long chapter for you all to enjoy. Please get your reviews in. I'm gonna give you a goal.  
  
If I get 7 reviews for the story, I will put of the next chapter, untill then, you won't get to the start of the good stuff. SO GET THOSE  
  
REVIEWS IN!!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Strifer 


	4. Chapter Four: The Hunt Begins

A.N: Here is the next chapter of the story, I could not keep myself from writing it.  
  
Enjoy... P.S: I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Setenbu! *Laughs Evily*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Modern Tale of Inuyasha: Hunt for a Murderer  
  
Chapter Four: The Hunt  
  
As soon as Inuyasha took one step out of the court house, he was surronded by reporters, wanting to get the big scoop  
  
on the latest murder case. Inuyasha found himself pinned between everyone, and was happy when Kagome grabed his arm and  
  
helped him to get away from the crowd.   
  
" Thanks agian Kagome. " He said as they made their way away from the crowd.  
  
Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, " No problem at all. I'm gonna be going right now. Its been fun working with you Inuyasha. "   
  
Kagome started to make her way into her car, when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.  
  
" Say, I was wondering, would you like to go out with me to dinner tonight? Not on a date or anything, but just as a thank you,  
  
for helping me. You can bring a friend with you, I just want this as my way of saying thanks. " Inuyasha asked her, a pleading look  
  
in his eyes.  
  
Kagome thought about this, then smiled broadly. " I would love to. "  
  
~ Some Time Later...~  
  
Inuyasha sat in a booth near the back of the resterant, glancing around nervously as he waited for Kagome to arrive.   
  
She had told him that he would be bringing her cousin, Sango, ( Yep, I had to add the whole gang..)   
  
and that they may be a little late. Inuyasha took yet another look around, and to his great relif,  
  
saw Kagome heading towards his direction, her cousin Sango in hot pursuit.   
  
Kagome stopped in front of the table and bowed to Inuyasha.  
  
" I'm sorry were late, the traffic was really bad. "   
  
" No problem," Inuyasha said, then turned to Sango. " And you must be Sango, its a pleasure to meet you. "  
  
Sango shook his hand. " Its nice to meet you too. " As soon as she let go of his hand,   
  
Sango felt hand hand grab and squeeze her butt. She instantly turned around, slaping the owner of the hand.   
  
There stood Miroku, and large red hand print on his face. Inuyasha growled.  
  
" This is my good friend Miroku. " Inuyasha said to Sango, then turned to Miroku,   
  
" Can't you keep your hands to yourself, and where the hell is my little brother? I thought I asked you to go outside   
  
with you? "   
  
" He's right here. " Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha had but a few seconds before a small body crashed into him. His little brother jumped into Inuyasha's   
  
chest knocking him over. Inuyasha pulled his giggling brother off of him. " Shippou, I thought I told you to   
  
behave yourself. "  
  
Shippou looked up at Inuyasha, " I was! You should be telling your friend Miroku to behave himslef.   
  
He's the one that grabbed your girlfriend's cosin's butt. "  
  
At this remark both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha brought his fist down on Shippou's head.   
  
Shippou rubbed at the small lump.  
  
" What was that for? " he whinned. Inuyasha scolled at Shippou.  
  
" It was for saying something as rude as you just said. Now, how about you go with Miroku and go play outside. "  
  
  
  
Miroku turned to Inuyasha, a pleading look filled his eyes. " Why do I have to go with him? "  
  
Inuyasha gave Miroku a death glare, and Sango noticed this. " If you wouldn't mind, " She said to Inuyasha, " I'll  
  
go out with them, to make sure they don't get into to much trouble, besides, I'm not really hungery. " With that, Sango,  
  
followed by Miroku and Shippou headed outside. Kagome giggled at the look Miroku gave Sango as he followed, dumbfounded.  
  
Inuyasha motioned to the seat, and Kagome greatfuly sat down.  
  
" Your little brother is very cute, Inuyasha. " Kagome said.  
  
" I get that from alot of people." Inuyasha said. " After our parents died, my eldest brother ran off, and Me and   
  
Shippou have been by ourselfes ever since. "  
  
" You never told me that your parents had passed away. " Kagome said to him, a look of sympathy in her eyes.  
  
" Yeah, they where murdered. None ever found who did it. " Inuyasha said, a sad and distant look in his eyes.  
  
" Oh well," He said, a smile apearing on his face. " Thats water under a bridge, lets eat..."  
  
~~~Small Talk and Some Time later...~~~  
  
  
  
" Thanks for the meal Inuyasha, it was really good. " Kagome thanked Inuyasha as they walked out of the resterant.  
  
" Thank you for joining me..." Inuyasha stoped as they walked outside. " Wheres Miroku and Sango? Wheres Shippou?! "  
  
" Ahhh!! " Kagome screamed as she looked to her right. Slumped up agianest the wall of the resterant, was Miroku, a  
  
line of dry blood on his face. Inuyasha and Kagome ran over to him. and Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relif.  
  
" Thank the Gods, he's only knocked out. " Inuyasha said, then noticed a letter was thrown on top of Miroku. He opened  
  
it, and a look of rage filled his eyes when he was finished with it.   
  
" What does it say? " Kagome asked, and took the letter from Inuyasha and read it.  
  
Inuyasha,  
  
You soon will wish that you where put to death in that trial. I was the one who killed Kikiyo, and framed you.  
  
I loath you in everyway possible, and wanted to see you dead. Now I will take my revenge out on your littler brother and  
  
your lawer's cousin. Try to find me, and come get them if you wish for them to live...  
  
-Naraku  
  
A look of shock filled Kagome's face as she finished the letter. She turned to Inuyasha, who had scooped up Miroku, and   
  
proceded to their car. " What are you doing? " She asked Inuyasha, " We need to go to the police."  
  
Inuyasha turned towards her. " The police wont do anything, we need to go after Naraku alone. "   
  
" But where will we start? " Kagome asked him, giving up the police entirerly.  
  
" First, " Inuyasha said, " We need to go get Miroku bandged up. My guess is that Naraku will send some people after  
  
us, so we won't have to wait long for information on Naraku. Lets get out of here. " He finished, laying Miroku in the  
  
back of the car, and getting in the front with Kagome. They spead off into the night...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you go, another chapter to the story. And I guess most of you thought that the third chapter was the end. Ha ha!  
  
Anyways, I need reviews people. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Strifer... 


End file.
